Breaking through
by Taki-kun
Summary: Athrun, Yzak and Dearkka are finally going to collage. But, they never anticipated what it would be like. AU, and possibly yaoi. -discontinued indefinitely-
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed, or Gundam Seed destiny. However I do own the OC's, Lilly, Mai, Kim and Lucia.

As they stepped out of the shuttle, a cold wind blew against Yzak, Dearkka, and Athrun.

"It's cooooooooooooooooold" Dearkka complained in his usual fashion, whilst Yzak and Athrun remained silent.

They had just landed in Orb, where they would be going to college. They had to leave all their friends and family behind though, as it was the only college in that part of Orb, so space was very limited. In addition, the only houses around were for students that didn't want to live on campus, so their families decided to stay in colony 5.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh" Dearkka yawned, before stretching. "I love shuttles, but that was way too much!" he said in a way which reminded everyone of a pregnant woman.

Yzak however was much worse off. He had clenched the arms of the chair, and complained the entire way there. And as for Athrun, he had decided to catch up on some sleep, since he didn't get much back in colony 5 due to the air pollution and the noise and not to mention his gruelling high school schedule.

As they walked towards the gates, they were immediately greeted by a girl with blue hair. Not just any old kind of blue. This was the bluest blue you can think of. And even then, it was bluer.

"Konichiwa! Konichiwa! Welcome to the south Orb College! Nice to meet you all, I am Lilly! I will be your guide, and will show you around! Please follow me" she said in a sing-song voice before grabbing their hands and dragging them everywhere.

"This is the cafeteria! This is the library! This is the corridor where the dorms are! You will all have a roommate!" She continued in a sing-song voice. "This concludes your tour. Bye bye" she said and ran off down the corridor.

"Thank god that annoying person is gone. She was getting on my nerves." Yzak said irritably.

"We should probably go and find out which dorms we are staying in then." Athrun said, ignoring Yzak's comment about the girl.

Suddenly, a girl with shoulder length black hair walked up. "Which dorm rooms you are staying in? Hehehe. It's on the notice board! I'll show you where it is, if you like!"

Without waiting for a response, the girl ran off down the corridor, with Yzak Dearkka and Athrun following behind.

Suddenly she stops in front of the mentioned notice board.

"Here it is" she says brightly, with a radiant smile. "You just need to find your name! Your roommates name will be next to yours! Now where's mine..." she said and started looking for her name on the long looking list. "Ah! There it is, I'm in room 13 again. Yay, but I wonder who the other person is, because I haven't seen that name here before... At-hr-un" she said slowly. "Who could that be? I guess when they arrive I'll find out!" she said quietly to herself.

"Well it was nice meeting you! I'm in room 13, so if you need any help getting around, just come and ask!" she said with a smile and ran off down the corridor.

(**A/N **the notice boards read something like this...)

Room 2, Lilly, Dearkka.

Room 4, Kira, Mai

Room 9, Yzak, Kim.

Room 13, Athrun, Lucia.

* * *

Konichiwa – hello

Thanks for reading (if you did read)

Flames will get doused by water and thrown in the trash.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**

I'm really, REALLY sorry to anyone that read this. But, I don't think I will be continuing this story. So, I'll just post the partially written chapter 2 as I left it. heh heh. Perhaps I'll come and continue writing it, but I don't think It'll be anytime soon. _

On a happier note(I think) I am writing an AkuRoku fiction, but I WON'T post it till its finished. IF I finish it. heh heh, I better get back to it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed, or Gundam Seed Destiny. However I do own the OC's, Lilly, Mai, Kim and Lucia.

This chapter is **not** beta'd! I apologise in advance for spelling and/or grammar errors.

Chapters 2, 3, and 4 will be in Yzak, Dearkka, and Athrun's POV, respectfully. Chapter 5 will be a mystery POV.

Enjoy, please.

**Y****zak's POV**

Tap.

Tap.

Tap.

"..."

Thats the sound my shoes make on the marble floor around here. Its annoying._ So very annoying_. I want to scream. I want to scream _so_ loud that I get sent to a mental ward. At least I'll be out of this hellhole. So what if I've only been here a few hours? I already hate the place.

I stop and glare at the notice board. OK, so I'm in room 9. With someone called Mai. Must be a girl. I _hate_ girls. All they do is PMS and talk about boys.

"I'm going to meet my roommate. She is probably annoying, so I'll be back in five minutes."I say drily.

"Whatever." Dearkka waves his hand lazily in my direction as I walk away down the hall.

Room 2, Lilly, Dearkka.

Room 4, Kira, Mai

Room 9, Yzak, Kim.

Room 13, Athrun, Lucia.

* * *

Konichiwa – hello

Thanks for reading (if you did read)

Flames will get doused by water and thrown in the trash.


End file.
